Dokidoki Ai!
by Akina-Aizawa
Summary: Una chica de 16 años entra al instituto Ouran, como transferida desde Inglaterra. Ella intenta buscar un salón para practicar con su guitarra, cuando entra a la 3ra sala de música y se encuentra con el Host Club. Despues de Hablar con Haruhi, esta chica se incluye a club, como la chica compositora del club y 2da manager del Host Club. ReaderXHost. Es mi primer fic. TamHaru


**Holaa!**

Bueno… este es mi primer fanfic :3 … Aquí participa un OC

Algunos personajes no me pertenecen solo Akemi

Si quieren pueden imaginar que mi OC es ustedes.

IMPORTANTE: Los asteriscos (*) son las imaginaciones que tienen los personajes.

Ouran HighSchool Host Club ©: Bisco Hatori

Akemi Williams ©: Me

Bueno ENTREN A LEER ¡! Espero que les guste ;P

* * *

**\\-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo 1: Primer día de clases -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/**

Después de unas largas vacaciones de verano, de vuelta a la academia Ouran, en los pasillos iba corriendo apurada un chica de largo pelo hasta la cintura color rosa sandía con reflejos color naranja pomelo, ojos azul turquesa, y el uniforme de la academia Ouran, sosteniendo un estuche dentro una guitara guardada. Esta chica se dirigía a su salón de clases corriendo para llegar lo más antes posible, ya que se había quedado dormida.

- Maldita sea…. – se dijo – Si no me hubiera quedado hasta tarde tocando guitarra no me hubiera quedado dormida – se maldijo mientras corría.

Más adelante se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color y llevaba el uniforme masculino de la academia, se dirigía hacia la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros de historia. Mientras Akemi corría, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de esa persona. Cuando estaba cera de ella, esta tropezó dejando a las 2 en el suelo, desconcertadas, mientras la chica de ojos azulados estaba en el suelo, la otra trataba de pararse. Cuando la pelicastaña estaba en pie esta estiró su mano hacia la pelirosa, ofreciéndole ayuda.

- Toma mi mano, te ayudaré – dijo amablemente

- Ay, Ay…. – dijo esta sobándose la cabeza – Eh? – dijo la de ojos azulados.

Mientras miraba la mano, alzó su vista hasta ver la cara de la pelicastaña, mientras esta le sonreía

- Muchas Gracias… - dijo la pelirosa mientras se paraba - …Hola… ¿ Como te llamas? – le preguntó esta

- Haruhi Fujioka – dijo esta mientras sonreía – Tú debes ser ¿Akemi Williams?

- Si, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó esta

- Por que esta en tu bleizer, mira – dijo mostrándole el bordado de su nombre

- A… Era por eso….. – dijo avergonzada

- Bueno…me voy,ya debería estar en la biblioteca. – dijo Haruhi sonriéndole

- Aa… OK… Bye… - dijo mientras caminaba

- Nos vemos… - dijo despidiéndose

- _Mmm… Es muy simpático… pero parece una chica… -_ pensó esta

Se detuvo en los pasillos para buscar su salón, 2-B , se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, golpeó y abrió su profesor de Matemáticas.

- Hola… ¿ Que necesita? – dijo el profesor mientras sostenía el libro de clases

- Hola… Soy Akemi…Akemi Williams – dijo con timidez

- Akemi… Akemi… Espere… ¿Usted es la nueva transferida de Inglaterra? – preguntó con entusiasmo

- Yes... Sensei…- dijo tímida y sonrojada

- AH! Puedes pasar, Akemi-chan …– dijo con una sonrisa el profesor

- _Akemi-chan?_ – pensó

- … Te estábamos esperando… te presentaré con tus compañeros – dijo el profesor

- Bueno, Alumnos, Ella es la nueva alumna transferida de Inglaterra… de la que les hablaba hace un rato - dijo alegremente

- _¿Habló de mi?_ –pensó

- Bueno, preséntate…! – dijo el profesor

-O-Ok…- dijo nerviosa

- H-Hola, Soy Akemi Williams… encantada de conocerlos – dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

- Bienvenida, Akemi-chan – dijeron todos

- Bueno, puedes sentarte al lado de Fujioka… – dijo señalando un puesto al lado de Haruhi

- O-Ok… - dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

Akemi caminó despacio hacia el puesto señalado. Se sentó y sacó sus cosas para empezar a escribir.

- Esta vez, comenzaremos por las formulas de cuerpos y figuras geométricas… - dijo el profesor explicando unas figuras en la pizarra

En el primer descanso, Akemi agarró su guitarra, fue a buscar una sala para estar tranquila y sin presencia de nadie. Busco en todas las salas, literatura, periodismo, y solo estaban llenas de ruido de las voces de los alumnos. Subió unos escalones más, hasta que encontró la 3ra sala de música

- Mmmm… parece tranquila… - dijo

Abrió la puerta, un aroma y múltiples pétalos de rosa salieron de la habitación, de ahí diviso 6 hombres (N/A: Akemi sabía que Haruhi era mujer) guapos sentados en un sillón rojo con rosas blancas a los lados.

- Bienvenida – dijeron todos

- …. – nerviosa y sonrojada sin decir ninguna palabra

- Hola Hermosa, Soy Tamaki Souh ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – dijo un rubio de ojos azul violáceo dirigiéndose a ella

- I-I'm Sorry… Me equivoqué de sa… - dijo después se sorprendió al ver a Haruhi

- ¡La chica de antes! - dijeron Akemi y Haruhi al mismo tiempo

- Espera… tu eres… - dijeron las dos

- Haruhi Fujioka –

- Akemi Williams -

Dijeron las dos al unisono

- EH?! ¡¿Se conocen?! -dijo el rubio

- Si, sensei, es la nueva alumna transferida de Inglaterra – dijo Haruhi

- Si? Así que, Akemi, e que parte de Inglaterra vienes? – preguntó un pelinegro con lentes

- Kensington Gardens… es mi hogar…bueno... Era mi hogar…-dijo Akemi tristemente

- Espera… ¿Eres Williams? ¿Akemi Nyusatsu Williams? – dijo Kyouya viendo su libro de alumnos de la Academia

- S-si… - dijo

- los Ootori hace negocios con tu familia…. Me presento… Soy Ootori Kyouya – estrechando la mano a Akemi

- Aaa…. Ootori – dijo mirando con conocimiento, luego lanzó una sonrisa inocente - ¡ Mucho Gusto!

- ¡Que tierna! – dijo Tamaki abrazándola con fuerza

- Ne… N-no me d-deja respirar – dijo aun con aire

- Ah... lo siento – se disculpó, dejándola de abrazar

- Bueno... me iré para buscar un mejor salón para tocar guitarra sola… - dijo dándose la vuelta

- Nee ~ - dijo una voz - Ake-chan, ¿ tocas la guitarra?

- Si, es por eso que quiero una sala vacía para tratar de tocar una canción…- dijo sonriendo

- Esta es una sala de música, puedes tocar aquí – dijeron al unísono unos pelirrojos señalando un espacio donde había un silla.

- Eh?! Pero necesito estar sola para poder concentrarme – dijo sonrojada

- Vamos…- comenzó Hikaru

- …es una sala de música…- le siguió Kaoru

-...Puedes mostrar lo que tienes…- siguió Hikaru

-…de la canción?... – dijeron los dos gemelos mientras arrastraban a Akemi

- Es-esta bien… - dijo ya sentada en la silla

Sacó su guitarra, afinó un pocos las cuerdas y la sostuvo horizontalmente, con los dedos en las cuerdas, sacó la partitura para tocar.

- Esta canción es de una banda de mi país… me gusta mucho la música de ellos… así que quise sacer la canción…. – dijo mirando su guitarra (_N/A: La canción es Little Things de 1D, pero esta es el cover en español de Kevin Karla & LaBanda)_

Empezó a tocar, al principio algo nerviosa, pero después se calmó.

_Tu mano se que fue_

_solo hecha para mi_

_al tocarla se que fue_

_destinado a ser así_

_cuando uno cada punto_

_de tus pecas ríes y_

_eres el sentido en mi vivir_

_si sonríes odias que_

_tus ojos se arruguen y_

_se que odias con dolor_

_que tu cuerpo sea así_

_y que al verte en un espejo_

_lloras pero estaré ahí_

_por que yo te amo aun así_

_pequeñas cosas que tal vez_

_hoy no podre callar_

_y es por ti,_

_por ti,_

_y es por ti_

_tu eres así_

_me enamore de ti,_

_y de todo lo que hay en ti_

_tu no puedes dormir_

_sin una taza de té_

_y quizás sea la razón_

_si dormido no hablas bien_

_me conversas cada noche_

_y tus secretos guardare_

_aunque sin sentido son, lo haré_

_nunca te ha gustado como_

_se escucha tu voz_

_y tampoco quieres ver_

_si mantienes tu peso o no_

_tratas de meterte_

_en eso viejos jeans_

_pero así eres perfecta para mi_

_pequeñas cosas que tal vez_

_hoy no podre callar_

_y es por ti,_

_por ti,_

_y es por ti_

_tu eres asi_

_me enamore de ti,_

_de todo lo que hay en ti_

_nunca te haz amado_

_como yo te amo a ti_

_nunca te haz tratado bien_

_pero hazlo por mi_

_quiero que lo sepas_

_yo estoy aquí por ti_

_y así tu quizás te ames_

_como yo a ti_

_pequeñas cosas que tal vez_

_hoy no podre callar_

_y es por ti,_

_por ti,_

_y es por ti_

_tu eres asi_

_me enamore de ti_

_pequeñas cosas que tal vez_

_hoy no podre callar_

_y es por ti,_

_por ti,_

_y es por ti_

_tu eres asi_

_me enamore de ti,_

_de todo lo que hay en ti._

Mientras Akemi cantaba, Tamaki miró a Haruhi, mientras que esta escuchaba con lágrimas en los ojos. -*Tamaki se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le susurró:

- Haruhi, esta canción te la dedico, por que te amo, por lo que eres y como eres...- dijo nervioso

- Yo tambien, sempai - respondió la castaña, sonrojada.*-

Cuando terminó la canción, Tamaki salio de su transe. Se dió la media vuelta, viendo a Haruhi quien hablaba con Akemi junto con los gemelos.

Suspiro, y se dirijió hacia donde estaban los 4 recien nombrados.

- Tocas hermoso, Akemi-chan - dijo el más pequeño del grupo.

- Oh! Gracias, Honey-senpai - respondió ella amable.

- Oye, senpai, podríamos incluirla en el Host,¿no crees? – le susurró Haruhi al rubio.

- Si, así podremos ganar mas dinero para el Host – le siguió Kyouya con una sonrisa frívola.

- _¿Este chico solo le interesa el dinero? - _pensó la chica pelirosada mirándolo con miedo.

- Esta bien... - dijo el rubio aún algo pensativo.

- Así que, Nyu-san… – dijeron los gemelos

- _¿Nyu-san?_ - pensó la chica con la guitarra

- … ¿Que otras canciones tienes? – dijeron al unísono frente de ella

- Es solo esa… - respondió la chica mirando su guitarra-… es la que mas tratado de tocar…- levantando la mirada – aunque tengo algunas otras ensayadas – dijo mostrando una sonrisa tierna

- ¡ _Que Tierna~! – _dijeron los pelirojos mientras la abrazaban. Luego la soltaron

Akemi miró la hora, asustada, se separó de los gemelos para poder guardar su guitarra e irse

- Bueno, me gusta que escuchen mis canciones, me debo ir... tengo que ir a para proxima clase - dijo mintiendo

- ¿Ya te vas? Pero faltan 20 minutos - dijeron los gemelos.

- A parte de que tu aula queda cerca de aquí- siguió Haruhi

- Lo sé, pero... tengo que hacer algo muy importante... - dijo nerviosa la pelirosada dirijiendose a la puerta.

- Oh, vamos... - comenzó Hikaru

- ... Puedes quedarte... - le siguió Kaoru

- ... las chicas siempre son bienvenidas...- siguió Hikaru

-… siéntate…- pre terminando Kaoru

- Cuéntanos de tu vida – Terminaron al unísono, dejando a Akemi sentada en el sillón rojo

- EH! – dijo esta sorprendida – _Soy nueva… Y tan conocida me siento… pero ¡No conozco a nadie!... Hermano….Si estuvieras aquí…Ayúdame… -_ Pensó la chica pelirosada

- Oigan, No la presionen… - dijo la pelicastaña mirando a los gemelos

- Enserio… Me tengo que ir… No quiero llegar tarde a clases – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Porqué tan apurada? – dijo el rubio

- Necesito llamar a mi hermano… - dijo mintiendo mientras abría la puerta

- Mira, Kaoru… esa chica… Que maleducada… - comenzó susurrando Hikaru a Kaoru

-…Si… se va sin hacer el favor que le hicieron... – terminó Kaoru

- _¿¡Que Favor?! – _Pensó Akemi – _Porque…. De todas las salas que existe en este instituto… tuve que entrar en esta…_ - se maldijo hacia sus adentros

- Oye, Akemi-kun, ¿te ocurre algo? – le pregunto la pelicastaña a Akemi

- Eh? Ah! Nada, nada…! - dijo tratando de no preocuparla

- Oye, Akemi-chan… - Dijo Haruhi

- ¿Que?, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo esta

- ¿Puedes venir en el próximo descanso…? – dijo esta mirándola – Quiero hablar contigo…pero…a solas- dijo seria

- B-Bueno… -respondió nerviosa cerrando la puerta.

Durante la clase, Akemi esta preocupada por lo que le dijo Haruhi. Ella seguía recordando las palabras que le dijo la pelicastaña " _¿Puedes venir_ _el próximo descanso?, Quiero hablar contigo…pero….a solas"._

_-_ Que querrá decirme…- dijo pensando en las palabras de Haruhi

Cuando terminó la clase, Akemi se dirigió primero a la biblioteca a pedir un libro para calmar sus nervios. Luego se dirigió a la 3ra sala de música con libro en mano, cuando entró ese salón lleno de señoritas en mesas para 4, y, en cada una de esas mesas, en algunas, se encontraban los del Host conversando con estas chicas, algunos tomando el té, contando chistes, en la mayoría coqueteandoles. Cuando entró Akemi, llamó la atención de algunas de ellas.

- _¿Qué es esta pasando? – _pensó la chica al ver todas las chicas - _¿ En donde está Haruhi? _– se preguntó

- Oye, ¡Akemi! – dijo una voz detrás de ella

- Eh?! – se volteó – Oh! Haruhi, Te estaba buscando… - dijo la pelirosada acercándose a Haruhi nerviosa

- Espérame unos minutos voy a hablar con algunas de mis clientas y hablamos – dijo, mientras se dirigía a una mesa donde estaban las clientas

- Bueno… te espero en el sillón rojo – dijo mientras se alejaba para llegar a aquel sillón

….

* * *

**Holaa !**

**Bueno, es mi primer fiiic!**

_***Espero no morir***_** Acuérdense es un ReaderxHOST **

**Mi OC es Ustedess ¡! **

**HostXReader**

**Bye ¡! 3 3 **

**Nyu-chan~ 3**


End file.
